The Uchiha Chronicles 2
by Kitsurubami
Summary: Last chapter up, I know I ended it on a bad note. Sorry.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the Uchiha Chronicles – The Sequel!

To all my fans – Sorry that I haven't updated in months.

Ive been really busy.



Thus we begin the Prologue of TUC 2.

"Aniki, why haven't mom and Dad gotten off the floor? And why are they covered in red stuff?" Little Sasuke asked his big brother, Itachi. You see, About 4 days ago Itachi had killed the clan. And Naïve little Sasuke didn't know they were dead.

Tsk tsk tsk. Bad parenting!

"Oh, Mother and Father are simply hibernating for the winter." Itachi said with no emotion at all. The bodies were starting to smell….

"But there isn't any snow, Aniki!!!!!" Sasuke whined to his brother.

Plus, it was the middle of summer….hmm.

"I know, Sasuke." Itachi whispered and kept frowning. The brothers were simply sitting at the kitchen table one day on the weekend, so Little Sasuke didn't have to go to the Academy. And, sadly, Itachi was forced to stay home with him (and not go join the Akatsuki) by the little Chibi him inside.

That Chibi Inner Itachi – We'll call him CII – sure was stubborn.

"Aniki, isn't winter supposed to be cold? ITS REALLY WAAARRMMM OOUUTTSIIIDEEE!!!!!" Sasuke complained.

"This winter is different, Sasuke." Itachi said, banging his head on the table in front of him repeatedly.

He really wished his brother didn't ask so many questions…all the time.

"Ok Aniki!" Sasuke smiled, went chibi (As did Itachi) , and glomped his brother.

Itachi was a very unhappy Chibi.

Ok, so its just the Prologue.


	2. Sack of Rice 1

"Sasuke… Oh Saasssuuukkkeee….." Itachi called as he searched for his brother inside their enormous house. Somehow, Sasuke had convinced Itachi to play hide-and-seek with him.

I know, I was wondering how that happened too.

Our little Sasuke was currently hiding in the empty kitchen cupboard. Amazing how he fit in there, isn't it? An 8 year old in a CUPBOARD?

Well, Naruto is just a fantasy world anyway-

Back to the story.

"Heehee..ha…." Sasuke giggled in side the cupboard. He had just a little extra room, just enough for him to be comfortable.

"I can hear you, Sasuke…" '_Just cant see you._' Itachi said, then thought to himself.

"HHEHEHEHEHEHHHDHEAHHAHAHAHAHAHGAH!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke burst out of the cupboard and – literatlly – bounced off the opposite wall, went through a window, and shot all the way to Kenya.

" O/.\O" Was Itachi's current face. He sighed, and did a transportation jutsu to Kenya. Where Sasuke was.

"Hello Aniki!" Sasuke said. He was tied to a huge stick, with some kind of Natives chanting and walking around him.

"What are they doing to you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He pick up a rock, set it on fire, and threw it through the air. The natives ran after it screaming "COOMEET! COOMEET!"

"They said I was going to be a Sack of rice!" He said, giggling. Obviously he didn't know they said _Sacrifice._

"….Wonderful. Lets go home." Itachi said with just a hint of sarcasm. He untied his brother and brought him home.

Transportation jutsu, you silly reader! xD

"Aniki, why wouldn't you let me be a sack of rice?" Sasuke asked his brother when they had gotten home. His eyes were big and sad.

"…………………Because you would be eaten." Itachi lied.

Sasuke frowned.

"Aniiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiii, I wanna be a sack of ricceee!!!!" Sasuke whined.

"Fine..!" Itachi slapped his forehead. He'd get an empty bag of rice and put Sasuke inside of it…

12345677899999999999997884876474456743

Will be continued.


	3. Authors notepathetic apology

Aaaaiiieee!!!

Kitsurubami here.

Just dropping by to say a quick sorry. I know I haven't been updating any of my stories or showing any sign of life, and I'm really sorry about that. I just haven't been able to think of anything or even have time for this site. ..

Well, I'm currently half way through the new chapter of TUC, so keep your eyes peeled!

-Kits


	4. the end

Here we go…again.

--

Sadly, at the moment…Itachi couldn't find an empty sack of rice anywhere. Not good. By now, little Sasuke was frowning in the corner with a pout on his tiny 8 year old face.

"Dumbol' aniki can't find a dumbol' empty sack of rice. Hmph." Said Sasuke, glaring at his brother and not succeeding in bothering him. (Very amazing!) What really stunk was that Itachi knew Sasuke would throw a fit if he didn't find an empty sack soon.

So itachi basically walked around their house until he found a sack. He did end up finding one under his bed, it was the one he used for the people he killed inner's. Lucky for him, the blood stains weren't noticeable. He went back downstairs and told Sasuke he found a sack. Little Sasuke jumped up with joy and ran to Itachi, grabbing the sack and putting it on his head.

Itachi shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke there with a sack on his head. Sasuke ran around with the stiff bag on his head and ran into a wall, where he was knocked unconscious only to get kidnapped by Sakura.

THE END.

-

Ok, that's it…forever. The reason I didn't update was because I've lost all interest in Naruto whatsoever…

I may write another story someday…just don't expect it to be about Naruto…sorry.

I suggest you go back to trying to find your rated M Uchihacest. Good luck.

Heehee. Just kidding.

-kits


End file.
